Axel Chains
Phase 2: Axel hasn't changed much from his previous incarnation other than looking more muscular and never smiling in any song whatsoever. (except for the JUMP AROUND House Of Pain cover) Songs Featured *My Balls *Zombie Love Song *Bottles of Beer *Club Villain *The Stereotypes Song *The Unofficial Smithers Love Song *ORPHAN TEARS featuring Wax *Mr. DoucheBag *Grandma Got a Facebook *FIGHT TO WIN featuring Destorm *ROBOT BAR FIGHT *8-BIT WORLD featuring Hoodie Allen *PUPPET BREAK-UP (dir. by Sam Macaroni) *WHIP YO KIDS featuring Nice Peter *BOOTY STORE *NERD RAGE!!! *EPILEPTIC TECHNO *DOOKIE FRESH *SANTA HATES POOR KIDS *SHITTY G *FRIEND ZONE *SHE LOOKS LIKE SEX REMIX feat. Mike Posner *WE LIKE THEM GIRLS (dir. by ForrestFire101) *ALIEN *WHITE BOY WASTED feat. Dumbfoundead *COMPLICATED *TAKE OVER THE WORLD *TEXT ME BACK *JUPITER *JUST A FRIEND (Biz Markie cover) *SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW (Pop cover of Gotye) *FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT (dance cover of Beastie Boys) *LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (rock cover of Eminem/Rihanna) *ROAD RAGE *MY BALLS (alt rock cover) *ALIEN (Unplugged) *JUMP AROUND (House Of Pain cover) *BARTENDER SONG (Rehab cover) *HIGH VOLTAGE (Linkin Park Cover) *BOOM HEADSHOT (YFM Mashup) Instruments Played #His Drumkit #Bongo drums (In "ALIEN (Unplugged) ) #Electric Guitar (Owns the guitar Benatar generally plays in some of their cover songs, and in the Y.F.M.T.S. webisode "BAD SEED", but has never been seen playing himself) #Vocals (In certain songs, but is not auditorily heard. He has never had his own solo either) Trivia *According to an official shirt in Ray's website, he is 6'2", making him the tallest member of the band. *Axel is voiced by Steve Greene from SteveGreeneComedy, who could also voice Sonic the Hedgehog in the future. *He has herpes according to Y.F.M.T.S. episode #7, where he says he has it. *According to Ray William Johnson's Facebook, Axel is expected to be singing at some point in (Zombie Love Song, Bottles of Beer, Club Villain, The Stereotypes Song, Mr. DoucheBag, White Boy Wasted, and Fight For Your Right). *In the Your Favorite Martian music video "Club Villain", Axel's only line throughout the entire video is "Wooo". *Axel appears as a robot in "ROBOT BAR FIGHT". *Axel plays his Hi-Hat cymbal with his left hand almost always, (When playing the drums you play the Hi-Hat with your dominate hand), so Axel may be left-handed. *He appears to hate Benatar, having something in common with Puff Puff. *Oddly enough, it shows Axel's right foot outside of his snare drum. However, when anytime the bass drum hit animation is used he is seen hitting it with his right foot even though it's nowhere near the bass drum pedal. *He gets a drum solo in "ALIEN". *In "Tig Ol' Bitties", PuffPuff, DeeJay, and Benatar can all be seen as teenagers, however Axel isn't in the video, this implies that they had met Axel later on after High School. *He has a basic five-piece drum-kit (Made up of a Snare Drum, a High Tom, a Mid Tom, a Floor Tom, and a Bass Drum) with the basic three cymbals (Hi-Hat, Crash, and Ride). *Axel also owns a dark-black electric guitar, some kind of Gibson SG, which he seems to often let Benatar play. *The only band member he doesn't appear to hate is DeeJay, as he hates Benatar and thinks Puff is a douche/douchebag. *It is implied that he is fan of the music genre metal, as he says things like "This cunt is so metal!" and when he was faking his death in Y.F.M.T.S. episode #7, he says "I see the metal god! He looks like Neil Young!" *Axel is the only member to not have his own solo song (Benatar: Jupiter, DeeJay: Transphobic Techno (Bitch Got a Penis), and Puff having most of the older ones). *Axel is the only one to dress as a villain in Just a Friend (Biz Markie cover): The Joker. *Axel can too be perverted. Proofs are to find in Y.F.M.T.S. episodes #3 ("You guys' balls don't look like that?"), #4 ("Note to self: Get a Vesectomy" and "Hold on Mom, I'm almost done fuckin' the dragon!"), #6 (Pickup-lining, claiming "I've got some wood already!" (boner), and acting pervy with the licking and saying perv-like things to the Gia box), #7 (Puff: "You're just lucky I didn't have to give you all herpes"). His response: "(Laughing). The joke's on you! We already got it! Right, DeeJay?") meaning that he himself having 'herpes' and leaving a "socially awkward moment" between it, as he's confronted to DeeJay because DeeJay's the only one Axel doesn't appear to hate. #9 ("I would have sex with my cousin. I don't believe in discrimination."), #10 ("Cock worthy"), DeeJay saying that he was going to say the same response, as they both share pervertedness and how Axel gets along with DeeJay more than Benatar or Puff, and #11 ("Balls deep"). *Axel is seen playing bongos in Alien (Unplugged). *Axel says "And you look stupid" in Fight for Your Right (dance cover of Beastie Boys) after PuffPuff sings "Don't you leave this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear!" *The animation shows him drumming almost completely incorrectly in certain songs such as "ROAD RAGE". *His Hi-Hat cymbal has no pedal. *He has a small, littler-breed-sized, light-brown-feathered hawk named Vincent. Although DeeJay called him a pigeon in "ZOMBILLIES" on account of his small size, truthfully, he is a hawk instead, as he looks like one only smaller and makes sounds like a hawk. A pigeon makes purr-like, chirpy "coo coo" sounds similar to an owl's "hoots". Also, pigeons are far different looking, while having a softer, cuter appearance. *In "Mr. DoucheBag", Axel wears long, sleeve-like, jet-black, fingerless gloves the same way Benatar wears shorter, jet-black finger-less gloves. These gloves seem to be replacing his brown wristbands. *Sometimes in the Y.F.M.T.S. webisodes, he wears a tank-top while still wearing his brown wristbands (And the rest of his casual, everyday outfit, such as cuffed-at-the-bottom, rolled-up, dark navy-blue jeans and his brown low-tops.) *Axel has a somwhat stereotypical annoying voice (he sounds like a teenage/young adult surfer dude from the Southern states instead of SteveGreeneComedy). *He had a change of showing 'voice of reasoning' in "ISO TANK". *His perversion is the #7th episode QUARANTINE, which is shown in him saying "Elephantiasis", of wanting his penis to enlargen. Elephantiasis is a disease which causes the infected part of the body to drastically swell, thus the meaning is that he wants to have a larger penis. *In the 6th episode, his perversion is also shown by making the comment "Balls yeah!". *Axel can honestly tend to be 'immature' or 'childish', judged by in "QUARANTINE" where he said "Hold me DeeJay! I'm scared!" and "I want my mom!". Also he commented his mother in his dream in "BAD SEED", for his tall age and tall height. Though he can seem to be like this because he resembles a teenager, and because he is already an adult in his early 20's, he would (or should) not have to be behaving that way. Especially due to the fact that he is the one of the oldest members of the band. *Furthermore, his sexual mind can be determined on the edge of being perverse by the fact that he would like to have sex with a dragon and also commit intercorse with his own cousin. In the United States, and many English-speaking parts of Europe, having relations with relatives, most especially with blood relatives meaning of being biological to each other, is illegal and seen as indecent and sexually perverted; also leading to the reproduction happenings of inbreeding, such as having a son or daughter with an extra limb, or a baby with two heads, which by a second head in rare in the situations of having sex with someone out of your family. Thus Axel is clearly irresponsible and does not see or realize the dangers of what could happen. *He seems to have a habit of using the word 'has' incorrectly and improperly occasionally in the series. For example, in "BUS ARREST" he says, "How can has playing a free concert be 'disturbing the peace'?" Rather than "How can playing a free concert be 'disturbing the peace'?" *Axel would weigh around 179 pounds due to his height. *Axel is probably a little taller than his mom, who must be 6'1". *He has a diastema between his teeth, or spacing. Category:Band